The present invention relates to a structure for supporting a sleeve member in an automatic transmission.
There have been various types of automatic transmissions to which an assist motor is incorporated. Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. 2006-194299 describes an automatic transmission including a motor shaft supporting structure in which a rotational shaft of a motor is supported by a motor housing through two bearings that are provided in an axial direction of the rotational shaft of the motor. Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. 7-076229 describes an automatic transmission including an oil pump drive shaft supporting structure in which a drive shaft for an oil pump is supported by a bushing that is provided inside an oil pump housing.